As is for instance disclosed in US-A-2,473,628, the rope guiding devices have so far been fitted with trestle-like stands serving both for the direct support of the rope winch itself and for the support of the guiding means for the winch rope, where for feeding the rope to the winch drum as it is wound, the guide roller is seated on a separate guide block which is movable along a curved guideway extending above the winch drum. The stationary rope guide is anchored at the ground in the center of curvature of the guideway, and should let the rope run in and out in the proper direction independent of the winding position on the winch drum. The known stand, and thus the entire rope guiding device is therefore comparatively complex and requires relatively much space when it is mounted, so that there are often difficulties in the use of the winch, above all in connection with vehicle winches.